As a sensor device for an electronic apparatus, for example, there is known a configuration including a capacitive element and being capable of detecting an operation position and a pressing force of an operating element with respect to an input operation surface (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2011-170659